Beauty in Walking Away
by Daymare Nightdream
Summary: People always tell me I’m stupid for falling for Troy; that I should be focusing on my school work. They say there’s beauty in staying where I am in my life, but I see it differently. I see beauty in walking away. Troyella.


Beauty in Walking Away

-a .Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to High School Musical, which is better for the world.

SUMMARY: People always tell me I'm stupid for falling for Troy; that I should be focusing on my school work. They say there's beauty in staying where I am in my life, but I see it differently. I see beauty in walking away. Troyella.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

b_oo_k _o_n_e_: th_e_r_e_'s _a_n _a_nsw_e_r _i_n th_e_ s_ou_nd _o_f _a_ tr_ai_n

ch_a_pt_e_r _o_n_e_: th_e_ b_e_g_i_nn_i_ng

To be honest with you, I hate cliché stories. I mean, what romance story doesn't have two friends who eventually fall in love? It's the most used plotline ever. But I think this one is sort of different. This one really happened.

So there's this guy at my school, East High, named Troy Bolton. All the girls want him and all the boys envy him. He's the captain of the East High Wildcats basketball team, so he's automatically at the top of the food chain.

Me? I'm not necessarily a nerd, but I do think education is the most important thing, then extracurricular activities, then people. Just a hint: Troy changed that. But that's later. Let's start with the beginning.

Well, there's really not a beginning. Maybe I should start in the middle. Not the middle of the story, but the middle me and Troy's friendship. The beginning was pretty boring because it was quiet most of the time, but the middle is the best part.

Oh, right. On with the story.

"I'm failing geometry," Troy said. He came out of nowhere and leaned on the locker beside me.

"I could help you… but it's going to cost you," I said.

"What do you want?" he asked. He already knew the answer.

"Krispy Kreme donuts. Glazed. I think a dozen might do," I said. If anyone knows me, they know that Krispy Kreme donuts are my guilty pleasure.

"I should've known," Troy said. "Hey, you got something on you shirt."

"Oh, no! This is my favorite shirt, too. Where's it at?" I asked. I started searching every inch of my top to find whatever it was that was on my shirt.

"It's right here," Troy said, smiling. He poked me on my side and I burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Troy, stop! Troy, I mean it!" I yelled. But, of course, he didn't. He kept tickling me. I saw people walk by and start smiling, saying things like, 'It's so cute to see them flirt'.

When Troy finally got tired of torturing me, I got back serious. "This is why people think we're an item."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing," Troy replied.

"What?" I said, shocked. I had heard what he said, I just couldn't believe it.

"Nothing," he said. "So, I'll meet you in our spot after school?"

"Sure," I said.

This is when I started to _like_ Troy. It's like all of a sudden, I adored all these features that I never noticed before. Like his icy blue eyes that sparkled when the lighting is fixed just right…

Anyway, let's talk about our spot. Behind my house, there's a forest (it's really just some woods, but a forest sounds more magical). If you walk far enough, you'll come across a bridge that leads to a bay. It's so quiet and relaxing there. I go there to clear my head or to study or just to get away from everything.

Troy caught me in the backyard sitting on a swing. I let my imagination run wild and I pretended that me and Troy started going out and lived happily ever after.

"Ready to start tutoring me?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. Where are my donuts?" I asked.

"Oh, I left them in my car," he said. "I'll go back and get them."

"No, that's okay. We can dine on them after we're done," I said.

We made our way back to the bay. It was the most awkward-est silence I've ever experienced.

I was so out of it tutoring him. He was correcting me on most, if not all, of the examples I did for him. I bet he was wondering what was up with me.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm easily distracted," I said. I'm pretty sure that made no sense, but I was distracted.

"What's distracting you?" Troy asked me.

What am I supposed to say? "You're distracting me, Troy, with your handsomeness"? I was not about to admit my feelings right then. I just started liking him anyway. I'd wait a couple of months, at least.

But seriously, I had no idea what to say. I could act like I never heard what he said and get right back to the geometry.

"Let's get right back to the geometry! We can't waste time!" I said. I felt like a total loser. It made no sense.

Troy gave a look like he was worried about me. I tried to ignore him, but it was killing me. He couldn't focus on his work for being concerned about me for being distracted by him.

"I think we need to pick this up tomorrow. I have a lot to think about," I finally said.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Troy said. "Let's go eat those donuts."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I've liked guys before and I didn't act like this," I told Taylor on the phone. We were friends but we didn't see each other much in school.

"Well, Gabi, I don't know what to say," Taylor replied.

"And to be honest, I think I like Troy more than… education," I said. I sounded like a total nerd.

"Gabriella, you're not a nerd. It's normal like anyone better than education," Taylor said.

"I know, but I think education is the most important thing. Then extracurricular activities, then people," I explained.

"Maybe Troy's gong to change that," Taylor told me.

"Maybe," I sighed.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I had trouble writing this for some reason, so I am open to suggestions. If you didn't know, this story will have four books (the titles are lines from the chorus of **_**Beauty in Walking Away**_** by Marié Digby). The four books will be short, with at least five or so chapters, so there'll probably be a total of 20 chapters, give or take. Don't forget to check out **_**The Day We Fell Apart**_**, another Fanfiction story of mine, and the update for **_**ABC: After Birth Club**_**. **

**.Daize**


End file.
